Carol (character)
}} Carol (full name Carol KincaidCarol Kincaid-Garcia, after-marriage to Mr. Gar, but still not canonically addressed in "Thank You for Watching the Show". Parking Lot Wars refers to her son as having the surname Kincaid: File:CaptureKO.png This screenshot File:Tumblr p4ddkccXls1wj2lrqo1 1280.png shows Carol's surname begins with K when her son reads her card.) is the mother of K.O. She acts as a major character in the series. She is also the owner of the Fitness Dojo at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. In the past, she was a member of the superhero team P.O.I.N.T. under the alias of Silver Spark, along with El-Bow and Rippy Roo. Physical Appearance Carol is a tall woman with a curved but athletic build. As his mother, Carol shares many traits with K.O., like large expressive eyes, a short nose, and tanned skin. She has a prominent gap in her teeth. She has short, wavy blond hair that is held up with a red headband. Her dojo outfit consists of a sleeveless violet and blue bodysuit with two pockets on the front legs, white ankle boots, and red gloves. Carol also appears with an ear microphone under her hair. As Silver Spark, her outfit was more revealing, consisting of a reflective silver leotard, a purple cloth wrapped around her waist, transparent black tights with purple kneecaps, silver reflective ankle boots, cuffs on her wrists of the same color, prominent eyelashes, and a much longer and messier hairdo. Personality She can be a bit rough with K.O., as she had her students literally attack him with love (hugs, kisses, etc.) However, K.O. doesn't seem at all hurt by this and only finds it to be an annoyance. She also seems to be quite the authority figure to K.O., as she seems to have him figure out the lesson he must learn, instead of telling him directly, which wouldn't help him learn anything. She also is willing to punish K.O. when he misbehaves. She grounded K.O. when he escalated a conflict with Chameleon Jr. Aside from this, Carol has a friendly and educated attitude among the other heroes of the plaza. She will get enraged if someone dares to insult or bother her son. When she belonged to P.O.I.N.T., Carol had a personality quite similar to K.O.'s when he got hired in Gar's Bodega. She was very optimistic and believed in the team working to succeed in a hard mission. Carol has shown to be magnanimous and sympathetic. For example, she tried to reasonably quell hostility between K.O. and Chameleon Jr. by reasonably talking to Chameleon Sr., even while Chameleon Sr. was attempting to attack her. However, she became aggressive when Chameleon Sr. insulted K.O. Also, she showed compassion toward an elderly and debilitated Succulentus during a fight by offering him to get some coffee and sort out things. Abilities and Powers Carol has a power level of 11, making her one of the strongest heroes of the plaza, along with Mr. Gar. she's well respected by many and also heads her own dojo. In the past, as Silver Spark, she was very praised due to her power. Once she even could takedown by herself the entire Kaktus Krew. Physical Strength Even after quitting in heroism, Carol still conserves her strength. In the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" she was strong enough to lift and badly hurt Chameleon Sr., despite the latter's oversized height and weight. In the short "Carol", she proves to be full of energy, able to do many things (like cooking and exercising) without getting tired. Also, she is very flexible and can deliver fast blows. She's an expert martial artist, as she has taught to K.O. many fighting techniques and concentration before battles. According to Lakewood Plaza Turbo commercial, Carol is the former wrestler world champion. Imitation Powers After seeing a power being used by someone, she's capable of duplicating that power and using it as her own. As shown in "Glory Days", she is able to perform an elbow attack just like Gar's. Acute Perception She was able to detect and consequently evade Chameleon Sr.'s attacks when he turned invisible. Exceptional Speed Carol has displayed feats of speed, well above a normal caliber. When she was fighting Chameleon Sr., she sent him into the air, and swiftly jumped at a height over him, and delivered a heel kick. Another time, she was able to grab Gar and bring them both out of the extremely close range of Steamborg's attack. Powerful Voice Carol let out a powerful yell that repelled Gar, and it apparently would've had the same effect on K.O. and Rad if they didn't hold on to a rock structure. The yell also overpowered the intensely loud music emitting from Enid's speakers, and knocked Enid and the speakers down. Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Carol is a single mother. https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/697207463934689280 ** It was unknown what happened to her son's father until the episode "Big Reveal", where she revealed it was Laserblast and was shown to be in hiding for many years before changing his identity to Professor Venomous. * In the episode "We Messed Up" a flashback is played showing possible backstory between her and Mr. Gar. She describes it to K.O. as "grown-up stuff". ** This flashback is shown to be recurring, as it is also shown in "Know Your Mom", "Face Your Fears", and "Let's Have a Stakeout". *** The episode "Let's Take a Moment" finally revealed what happened in this flashback. * In "Let's Take a Moment", she was shown talking to an unknown person through an ear microphone presumably Foxtail. * Carol's inner animal and what she would be if she was turned into a were-animal, is a dog like K.O.https://twitter.com/bearslime/status/1170063741137764352 * She is currently dating Mr. Gar, first seen in the episode "Seasons Change". * As revealed in "CarolQuest", Carol is still working with P.O.I.N.T.. ** She quit working for P.O.I.N.T. shortly after the events of "Dark Plaza"https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167634121637548032. * In the episode "Whatever Happened to... Rippy Roo?", it is revealed that a holographic copy of Carol's Silver Spark Pow Card lists her power level as 6, rather than 11. It seems that she has continued getting stronger as a P.O.I.N.T. agent since her public abandonment of the persona, as a Pow Card would stop updating for a hero identity that no longer exists. es:Carol pt-br:Carol Category:A to Z Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Former Members of P.O.I.N.T. Category:Heroes Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:K.O.'s family Category:Main characters Category:Members of P.O.I.N.T. Category:Plaza store owners Category:Protagonists